Beyblade version héroic fantasy
by Alvis Hamilton
Summary: Bonjour à tous! cette fic reprend les personnages de beyblade façon héroic fantasy, venez la lire et mettez moi pleins de reviews!chap 7 online!
1. Chapter 1

Kikoo à tous, voilà ma première fanfic sur beyblade, c'est un mélange de beyblade et d'héroic fantasy, par contre je ne conserve que les personnages et le jeu en lui même est inexistant. Les spectres eux sont présents dans l'histoire et sont considérés comme des protecteurs magiques.

Ceci sont les fiches des personnages principaux :

Kai Hiwatain

15 ans

1m75

grand frère de Tyson

description : Kai a les cheveux bleus et les yeux gris, il porte un pantalon noir, un haut à manche ¾ noir, ainsi qu'une veste bleue foncée sans manches et des gants ¾ bleus clairs. Kai a trois boucles d'oreilles à l'oreille droite, ainsi qu'un collier porte-bonheur avec un phénix rouge.

Caractère : un peu froid, pas très bavard mais avec un bon fond.

Arme : épée avec un manche rouge.

Histoire : après avoir été enfermé pendant 10 ans dans le château de son grand-père, il s'est enfuit accompagné de son jeune frère, Tyson, et essaye de trouver les sept dragons(un groupe de puissants ninjas) qui ont enlevé son autre petit frère Tala.

Tyson Hiwatain

13 ans

1m65

petit frère de Kai

description : Tyson a les cheveux bleus-noirs lui arrivant aux épaules, il porte un t-shirt marron avec un pantalon assortit, ainsi qu'un bandana rouge sur la tête, que des gants noirs, et qu'une paire de bottines noires.

Caractère : goinfre, sympa, voue un grand respect et attachement à son frère.

Histoire : Tyson a fuit avec son frère pour retrouver Tala, qui a été enlevé par les dragons alors qu'il n'était encore qu'un bébé et que lui-même avait 2 ans.

Arme : 2 dagues aux manches bleus.

Rei

10 ans

1m55

orphelin, ignore même son nom de famille

description : Rei a les cheveux noirs, très longs, rattachés en une longue natte, il porte une tunique violette qui lui arrive au genou, avec des manches longues, ainsi qu'un pantalon noir. Il a aussi un bandeau violet et un tatouage représentant un tigre sur le bras droit.

Caractère : calme, effacé, enfantin(si, si c'est compatible-).

Arme : magie(invocation + magie blanche et magie noire), se bat avec un bâton magique.

Histoire : abandonné alors qu'il n'était encore qu'un bébé devant un village, il a été maltraité par les gens qui l'ont adopté, et n'a eu la vie sauve que grâce à Kai envers qui il éprouve une profonde admiration, traumatisé par son passé il lui faudra l'aide de ses amis pour oublier son enfance difficile. Vu que Rei est le plus jeune du groupe les autres essayent toujours de veiller sur lui comme des grands frères, surtout Kai.

Max Kinai

13 ans

1m66

petit frère d'Emily

Description : Il a un pantalon vert, un haut sans manches verts foncés, un collier avec un pierre en forme d'étoile. Max a les cheveux blonds, les yeux bleus et il porte des bracelets rouges aux poignets.

Caractère : Drôle, joyeux et sympathique.

Arme : Bouclier et bâton en acier doré.

Histoire : Originaire d'un petit village tranquille près de la mer, Max a tout laisser tomber pour partir avec ses amis et vivre une grande aventure.

Le royaume de Mashitai, voici où commence mon histoire…

Dans la forêt 10h30 du matin

-On est paumés! Soupira un jeune garçon aux cheveux bleus foncés, tout en regardant son meilleur ami et son frère essayer désespérément de lire une carte tandis qu'un autre plus jeune s'étais assis par terre pour se reposer.

-Arrête de dire n'importe quoi Tyson, on est pas perdus c'est juste que….tenta de répondre son frère.

-Juste que quoi? Sourit Tyson.

-Je sais pas mais on va trouver, dit Max avec optimiste.

-Elle est à l'envers.

-Hein? Dirent les trois adolescents en se tournant vers leur cadet.

-La carte, elle est à l'envers, répéta Rei, parce que les noms des villes ne sont pas dans le bon sens.

-C'est pas vrai, maugréa Max en se tapant le front, pourquoi on ne s'en est pas rendus compte plus tôt?

-Parce qu'on est bête parfois, suggéra Tyson.

-Prend pas ton cas pour une généralité mon vieux, répondit Kai.

-Tu t'es pas regardé baka!

-Baka! De nous deux c'est plutôt toi le baka, non?

-Tu vas payer pour avoir dit ça! Dit Tyson avant de se jeter sur son frère, sous le regard amusé de Max et inquiet de Rei.

-Tu ne crois pas qu'il faudrait les séparer?

-Mais non, t'inquiète pas Rei, ils ont l'habitude en plus c'est un bon entraînement.

-A propos d'entraînement, sourit le plus jeune, je crois qu'on a de la visite.

-Combien?

-Une vingtaine de monstres, je crois, ajouta Rei.

-Eh Kai, Ty!

-Nani? Dirent-ils en arrêtant de se battre.

-D'après Rei on a de la visite!

-T'es sur? Demanda Tyson, la dernière fois tu t'étais trompé!

-Tyson! Cria froidement Kai.

-Quoi? Oh, gomen Rei, dit-il en voyant la mine triste du garçon, je te fais confiance, tu le sais bien. Alors combien y sont déjà?

-Vingt, environ, répondit son cadet en lui faisant un grand sourire.

-Vous êtes prêts? Interrogea Max.

-Prêts, répondirent les trois autres.

-Dranzer!

-Dragoon!

-Draciel!

-Driger!

Quatre animaux géants apparurent alors derrière eux et se transformèrent en armes, une épée pour Kai, deux dagues pour son frère, un bâton doré pour Max, ainsi qu'un bouclier au poignet, et un bâton magique argenté avec un prisme en forme d'étoile au bout pour Rei. C'est à cet instant qu'apparurent les monstres, on aurait dit des humains qui avaient été croisés avec des loups, il y en avait une vingtaine comme avait dit Rei.

-A l'attaque, cria leur chef.

-BANZAI! Hurlèrent nos héros sauf Kai qui se contenta de foncer dans le tas.

-Lame du phénix!

-Tempête du dragon!

-Coup de la tortue!

-Foudre du tigre !

Tyson et Kai battaient tous les monstres sur leur chemin, tandis que Max se contentait de combattre ceux qui étaient à sa portée, Rei, pour sa part, envoyait des éclairs sur tout ce qui bougeait.

-Oh non, murmura Kai.

-Quoi? Demanda Max.

-Il en arrive d'autres! On va devoir se replier, cria Tyson.

-Non! Rei invoque un monstre, ordonna Kai.

-Hai!

Rei se mit à faire tourner son bâton tout en murmurant des mots incompréhensibles, puis une sorte de portail s'ouvrit dans le ciel, faisant apparaître un dragon géant.

-Sentai, dragon du ciel du sud, aide-nous, combat nos ennemis à notre place.

-Tes désirs sont des ordres, jeune invocateur, mais en échange j'aurais besoin de ton énergie, car venir jusqu'ici à été très fatiguant.

-Bien sur, grand dragon, murmura Rei avant de tomber à genoux.

-Cri de Sentai!

Tous se passa vite et en moins d'une minute les monstres furent terrasser. Alors le dragon rentra à nouveau dans le portail et disparut.

-Rei!

-Ca va? Demanda Max en aidant l'enfant à se relever.

-Oui, murmura faiblement celui-ci tandis que ses jambes cessaient de le soutenir, mais heureusement Tyson le rattrapa au dernier moment.

-Il ne devrait pas faire ça, soupira le jeune homme, ça le fatigue trop.

-On avait pas le choix, rétorqua sèchement Kai, mais au fond de lui il se promit de n'utiliser l'invocation qu'en cas d'urgence.

-On fait quoi? J'ai faim moi!

-Tyson!

-On est pas loin du prochain village, on pourra passer la nuit là-bas et se reposer, expliqua Max avant de ranger la carte dans son sac à dos.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe? Demanda Rei qui venait de se réveiller.

-On va au prochain village, répondit Tyson.

-Monte sur mon dos Rei, dit Kai en se baissant.

-Ok, répondit l'enfant en passant ses bras autour du cou de Kai.

-On est partit! Cria Tyson, en ouvrant la marche.

Fin du chapitre 1!

Alors vous avez aimez, détestez? Faîtes le moi savoir, mettez-moi des reviews! Dans chaque chapitre vous en apprendrez plus sur le passer des personnages, surtout celui de Kai.


	2. Chapter 2

Titre : Beyblade version héroic fantasy

Ficteuse : Alvis hamilton

Disclamer : …pas à moi….pourquoi, je les veux!

Réponses aux reviews :

Merci à mes deux revieweuses : kalas1209 et hayko maxwell, vos commentaires m'ont fait super plaisir(entre nous je tiens à vous annoncer qu'il y aura sans doute du rei/kai dans quelques chapitres)

Bon dans ce chapitre vous allez lire des choses bizarres et drôles, et vous allez découvrir de nouveaux personnages, et j'espère que vous connaissez un peu saint seiya, les chevaliers du zodiaque.

Maintenant place à la fic :

Village de Konetsu 13h00

-Pas loin! Cria Tyson à Max, c'est ça que t'appelle pas loin! Cela doit bien faire deux heures qu'on marche!

-Eh calme Ty!

-Je me calme si je veux, pigé?

-On est arriver de toute façon alors urusei baka! Répliqua Kai.

-Tu vas voir toi, si je m'énerve….

-Tu vas faire quoi, avorton, le nargua son frère aîné.

-Je vais t'amocher ta sale tête d'ange, baka kitsune(1).

-A ouais essaie pour voir..

-C'est pas vrai, soupira Max, ils remettent ça…Eh le jour de l'anniversaire de Rei en plus, z'avez pas honte?

Il y eu un silence, un long silence puis Kai et Tyson se lâchèrent doucement avant de tourner simultanément leurs têtes vers le blond.

-Nani?

-Ben ouais il a dix ans aujourd'hui vous aviez oubliez?

Les deux frères hochèrent la tête.

-C'est bien ce que je me disais.

-J'ai trouvé une auberge, cria alors Rei en arrivant en courant, ba vous en fait de ces têtes, qu'est-ce qui ce passe?

-Pourquoi tu nous as pas dis que c'était ton anniversaire, gaki? Demanda Tyson.

-Je croyais que vous le saviez moi.

-Laisse tomber, dit Max, tu les connaît.

-Mais alors, sourit Tyson , il faut lui faire un cadeau.

-Encore une mauvaise idée, soupira son frère.

-D'après ce que je sais, dit il n'écoutant pas Kai, pas loin d'ici on peut visiter la forêt maudite.

-Maudite? Demanda l'enfant.

-Vi, maudite, alors on va poser nos affaires à l'auberge, puis on y va c'est à une trentaine de minutes à pied.

-Ce n'est peut-être pas une bonne idée, dit Rei.

-Je confirme, approuva alors une jeune fille aux cheveux roux et aux yeux bleus en s'avançant vers eux.

-T'es qui toi? Demanda Kai, méfiant.

-Elle s'appelle Marine et c'est elle qui dirige l'auberge où nous allons aller, expliqua Rei.

-Gomen nasai, sourit Max, nous ne savions pas.

-Ce n'est rien, répondit-elle, si vous voulez bien me suivre, l'auberge n'est pas loin.

-Hai, répondirent nos héros.

Auberge du zodiaque 13h10

La jeune marine les avait conduit jusqu'à une jolie maison, assez grande, typiquement japonaise qui lui servait d'auberge, elle les fit entrer dans le salon avant de crier :

-Seiya! Shina! Shun! Nous avons des clients.

-Tu m'as appelé? Demanda un jeune garçon aux cheveux bruns d'une douzaine d'années.

-Ah, c'est toi Seiya j'aimerais que tu prépare leurs chambres à ces personnes.

-Ok, dit-il en sortant de la pièce.

-Onee-chan! Dit alors un enfant aux cheveux verts d'environ sept-huit ans, en se cachant derrière elle, protège moi !

-Reviens ici, Shun et tout de suite, dit une enfant d'une dizaine d'années aux cheveux verts elle aussi.

-Tiens Shina, Shun vous tombez bien nous avons des invités, dites leur bonjour.

-B'jour, murmura le petit garçon toujours caché derrière la rousse.

-'Lut, ajouta son amie, en regardant fixement son petit frère.

-Ca y est les chambres sont prêtes, ajouta Seiya en revenant.

-Au fait, nous ne nous sommes pas présenter, je suis Max, et eux c'est Tyson, Kai et Rei.

-Je suis Marine, voilà mes deux petits frères Shun et Seiya ainsi que ma sœur Shina.

-Dis, t'a quel âge, toi? Dit Shina en regardant Rei.

-Dix ans, et toi?

-Neuf, et mes frères douze et huit. Tu veux venir jouer au loup avec nous?

-Au loup?

-Hein, tu connais pas ce jeu, s'étonna Shun.

-Iiye(2).

-Ben, viens on va t'appendre, sourit Shina, avant de partir entraînant Rei et Shun avec elle.

-Bon, je vais préparer le déjeuner, dit Seiya, vous devez avoir faim.

-Et comment, ajouta Tyson., avant de se prendre une claque en pleine figure.

-Baka, soupira Kai, en retirant sa main.

-T'a pas honte de frapper ton propre frère, s'énerva Tyson.

-Laisse moi réfléchir…non, sourit Kai.

-Tu vas voir! Le menaça Tyson avant de se jeter sur lui.

-Ils sont toujours comme ça?

-Oui, malheureusement mademoiselle Marine.

-Allons, Max, tu peux m'appeler Marine, je n'ai que seize ans après tout.

-Hai.

Fin du chapitre deux!

1 : Kitsune veut dire renard, ça lui va bien, non?

2 : Iiye signifie non(et je suis sure de l'orthographe).

Alors vous avez aimez, détestez? Faîtes le moi savoir, mettez-moi des reviews!

Fiches personnages :

Nom : Inconnu

Prénom : Marine

Age : 16 ans

Gérante de l'auberge du zodiaque, sympathique, mauvaise cuisinière.

Nom : Inconnu

Prénom : Seiya

Age : 12 ans

Petit frère de Marine, gentil, courageux, intrépide, possède une véritable âme de leader.

Nom : Inconnu

Prénom : Shina

Age : 9 ans

Courageuse enfant, adore les défis, possède le pouvoir du serpent d'argent : Mintisse, désire se confronter au grand ninja Itachi, membre des sept dragons.

Nom : Inconnu

Prénom : Shun

Age : 8 ans

Shun désire plus que tout retrouver son grand frère Ikki qui a disparu alors qu'il n'avait que quatre ans, le confiant à leur sœur Marine.


	3. Chapter 3

Titre : Beyblade version héroic fantasy

Ficteuse : Alvis hamilton

Disclamer : …pas à moi….pourquoi, je les veux!

Merci à tous pour vos reviews, ça m'as fais super plaisir !

Bon je sais que j'ai mis longtemps avant de poster ce chapitre, gomen nasai mais je suis très prise par mes cours en ce moment.

Place au chapitre 3 maintenant :

Auberge du zodiaque 22h00

Après avoir passer une journée bien remplie, nos quatre héros étaient partis se coucher, tous? Non car Rei profitant que Kai dormait, était sortit faire un tour, s'allongeant dans le jardin derrière l'auberge il ne s'aperçut pas que quelqu'un approchait.

-La lune est belle ce soir…

-Hein! Sursauta le garçon, Shina c'est toi?

-Qui veux-tu que se soit Rei?

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais là?

-J'avais envie d'être seule, sourit t-elle en s'asseyant à côté de lui. Et toi?

-Pareil…tu as raison, murmura t-il en regardant le ciel.

-De quoi tu parles?

-De la lune…Elle magnifique…

-Envoûtante même, ajouta sa cadette en penchant la tête en arrière.

-Qui c'est Mintisse?

-Quoi! Qui t'as parlé d'elle? S'écria Shina en tournant ses yeux vers lui.

-Ben j'ai entendu Marine en parler.

Flash-back 

Dans la salle à manger les grands parlais pendant que les plus jeunes s'amusaient dehors, Rei qui avait soif alla se chercher un vert d'eau, c'est ainsi que, sans faire exprès, il entendit la conversation de ses amis.

Marine : Et puis il y a Mintisse…

Tyson : Mintisse?

Voix provenant de dehors : REI ! Tu viens?

Rei : J'arrive!

Marine : Mintisse le démon, celui qui possède Shina…

Rei : Dé…mon?

Fin du flash-back 

-J'aurais préféré que tu n'entendes jamais cette conversation, soupira la gamine aux cheveux verts. Mintisse est un démon représenter sous la forme d'un serpent argenté que Itachi uchiwa à sellé en moi.

-Itachi…Uchiwa des sept dragons ?

-Tu connais les sept dragons?

-Bien sur nous les cherchons car ils ont enlevé le frère de Kai et Tyson et moi aussi je les cherche mais pas pour la même raison…

-Rei, murmura son amie tandis que des larmes perlaient au coin des yeux du magicien. Pourquoi tu les cherches toi?

-Parce que…bon si tu veux tout savoir je vais te raconter l'histoire en entier…

Flash- back il y a10 ans dans la forêt de Utana par une nuit de pleine lune 

-C'est lui, tuez-le, criait un homme armé d'une torche suivit par une vingtaine d'autres personnes vêtues de grandes capes noires.

-Ouin ! Pleurait un bébé dans les bras d'un garçon d'une dizaine d'années qui faisait du mieux possible pour éviter leurs poursuivants.

-Chut calme-toi, je t'en supplie, tu n'as pas envie qu'ils nous trouvent quand même, à ces mots le bébé s'arrêta tout de suite de pleurer comme s'il avait compris ce que voulais dire l'adolescent, c'est bien Rei t'a tout compris, sourit-il sans pour autant s'arrêter de courir.

Quelques temps plus tard au village de Aikawa

Le jeune garçon s'arrêta devant le village, puis après un moment d'hésitation il partit en courant dans les rues, craignant de voir ses assaillants revenir à la charge. Au bout d'une dizainede minutes il stoppa près d'une fontaine étant trop fatigué pour continuer, il regarda alors le bébé le fixer de ses grands yeux dorés :

-A la la petit frère, je suis désolé mais je n'avais pas le choix, si je ne t'avais pas éloigné de ce lieu maudit ces horribles prêtres aurait fait de toi un membre des sept dragons, ça aurait été beaucoup trop de souffrances pour toi, crois-moi, murmura t-il en se passant la main sur son front où brillait un serpent argenté. Mais je me sens quand même un peu coupable à ta place ils prendrons sans doute le cadet des Hiwatain…Nos familles ont toujours été ennemies mais ce n'est pas une raison…

Le jeune garçon se leva alors, le bébé toujours dans ses bras et s'arrêta devant une maison où il y avait encore la lumière.

-Tu me manqueras Rei, mais ne t'inquiète pas je te retrouverais un jour…et puis ta sœur retrouvera peut-être nos traces…en tout cas bonne chance petit frère, murmura t-il avant de déposer l'enfant sur le pas de la porte et de s'enfuir.

Fin du flash-back

-Alors t'a été abandonné par un des sept dragons et bien, en voilà une histoire, et est-ce que tu as un indice sur qui ça pourrait être?

-Oui, murmura t-il en enlevant le médaillon en forme d'étoile qu'il portait sous sa tunique, ça.

Dessus on pouvait y lire :

A mon cher petit frère.

Kane

-Ouais c'est mince comme indice…

-SHINA! Au lit! Cria Marine par la fenêtre.

-J'arrive onee-chan! Bon ba à demain Rei!

-Bonne nuit, sourit Rei.

Chambre de Rei et Kai 23h00

Rei rentra calmement dans sa chambre, le sourire au lèvres, et ce n'est qu'au moment où il ferma la porte qu'il éclata en sanglots se laissant glisser contre le mur.

-Hum? Rei? Demanda Kai en ouvrant les yeux, il chercha le plus jeune du regard et ne l'aperçut qu'au bout de quelques secondes, plongé dans sa pénombre, recroqueviller contre le mur en train de pleurer. Rei! Cria t-il avant se s'approcher de l'enfant.

-C'est pas juste….

-Hein, murmura Kai en s'accroupissant en face de son cadet, qu'est-ce qui n'est pas juste?

-Qu'on est à souffrir autant alors qu'on à rien fait, murmura le garçon aux cheveux noirs.

-Rei, soupira Kai en le prenant dans ses bras pour le porter jusqu'à son lit, il ne faut pas penser comme ça, dit toi que ce qui importe le plus c'est toi, tu doit tout faire pour être heureux et accomplir ton but.

-Tu…tu…le crois vraiment?

-Oui, maintenant si tu permets je retourne me coucher, j'suis crevé moi, bailla Kai.

-Euh…à demain alors, sourit Rei avant de s'endormir séchant ses larmes.

Fin

Voilà, vous avez aimé?

Sinon Kane et Salima, dans v-force vous voyez qui c'est? Et bien c'est le frère et la sœur de Rei.


	4. Chapter 4

Titre : Beyblade version héroic fantasy

Ficteuse : Alvis hamilton

Disclamer : …pas à moi….pourquoi, je les veux!

Merci à ceux et celles qui m'ont laisser des reviews, vos encourageme,nt me vont droit au cœur.

Bon comme vous avez put le remarquer ce chapitre est arrivé assez vite, et vu que c'est les vacances je pense que je vais poster deux chapitres par semaine voire trois si j'ai le temps.

Dans ce chapitre vous allez retrouver un autre perso de beyblade : Olivier(mon perso préférer avec Rei).

Fiche perso :

Olivier

10 ans (mais en paraît à peine huit)

1m49

Petit frère adoptif de Johnny et Enrique

Description : Oli a les cheveux verts, et les yeux gris, il porte un haut à manches courtes bleu, un pantalon bleu foncé déchiré en bas, une paire de bottines marrons, et des gants ¾ rouges. Il a un bandeau bleu (fallait bien que je trouve un truc pour remplacer son éternel béret) et un tatouage représentant une étoile sur le bras droit.

Caractère : Enfant joyeux, qui adore s'amuser mais qui souffre d'un léger problème de timidité.

Arme : Peut fusionner avec son esprit protecteur, le démoniaque chat sauvage kaorin, qui lui confrère la maîtrise complète du tai-jutsu et il possède un couteau que lui à léguer son père, qui est capable de se changer en sabre quand Oli atteint sa puissance maximale.

Histoire : Oli à perdu ses parents à l'âge de six ans, il a ensuite été recueillit par Johnny et Enrique deux autres orphelins plus vieux que lui. Olivier ignore ce que sont devenus ses amis qui ont disparut suite à un combat contre des démons de niveaux supérieurs.

Place au chapitre quatre : le petit garçon aux cheveux verts!

Auberge du Zodiaque 9h00

-Alors vous devez vraiment partir? Demanda Seiya en soupirant.

-Eh oui, désolé, répondit Max.

-Vous serez toujours les bienvenus, sourit Marine.

-Tu reviendras jouer avec nous? Interrogea Shun.

-Bien sur, répondit Rei, mais où est ta sœur ?

-Elle n'aime pas les adieux…

-Tu lui diras au revoir de ma part, alors.

-Oki.

-Allez à un de ces jours, soupira Kai en faisant un petit signe de la main à ses nouveaux amis sans se retourner.

-N'empêche ils faisaient bien la cuisine…

-Tyson, cria Kai, estomac sur pattes va!

-Oh j't'ai rien demander!

-A ouais?

-Ouais!

-Tu vas morfler!

-Viens je t'attends!

-C'est pas vrai, soupira Max.

-Y remettent ça, approuva Rei.

Forêt de Seigaku 11h35

-Harahetta(1)!

-La ferme, ty!

-Mais j'ai faim!

-Tu pense vraiment qu'a manger!

-Eh?

-Je renonce, on s'arrête pour manger, cria t-il à l'intention de Max et Rei qui les suivaient.

-YATTA !

-Non mais j'vous jure, soupira Kai en s'asseyant.

Ils avaient commencer à manger depuis quelques minutes quand Rei se leva brutalement, faisant sursauter ses amis.

-Qu'est-ce qui y a? S'inquiéta Max.

-Quelqu'un se bat…contre des démons….et cette personne est en danger!

-Bon, on mangera plus tard, soupira Kai, au boulot!

-Mais et le déjeuner? Demanda Tyson avant de s'apercevoir qu'ils étaient déjà partit, eh c'est pas du jeu!

Quelques mètres plus loin

Un enfant aux cheveux verts tentait vainement de se battre contre toute une bande de monstres loups et visiblement il avait du mal car il était blessé au bras droit.

-Eh! Cria Rei aux monstres, c'est déloyal d'être à 10 contre 1.

-On vous à jamais appris qu'il fallait vous attaquer à des gens de votre taille, soupira Kai.

-Mais…Commença l'enfant qui êtes-vous?

-Oh juste une bande qui veut aller défier les sept dragons, sourit Max.

-Les sept dragons? Murmura le garçon en écarquillant les yeux.

-T'a besoin d'un coup de main? Demanda Tyson en faisant apparaître dragoon.

-Oui!

-BANZAI! Crièrent nos héros avant d'anéantir tous les monstres.

-A je déteste cette vermine, grimaça Kai quelques minutes plus tard en essuyant son épée sur un buisson.

-A…Ari….Arigato! S'écria le garçon en s'inclinant devant lui.

-De rien, mais fait plus attention la prochaine fois.

-Je m'appelle Olivier, sourit l'enfant aux cheveux verts, aie!

-C'est ton bras? Demanda Max en se mettant à la hauteur de l'enfant, il à pas l'air très amoché, mais si on met pas un bandage sa risque de s'aggraver, Rei !

-Tiens, murmura celui-ci en lui tendant la trousse de secours(2).

-Mais dis-moi qu'est-ce que tu faisais tout seul petit? L'interrogea Tyson, après que Max l'est soigner.

-Je suis PAS petit, s'énerva le garçon aux cheveux verts, j'ai dix ans!

-10 ans, je t'en aurais donner à peine huit, mais bon qu'est-ce que tu faisais tout seul?

-Je cherchais les sept dragons, avoua l'enfant en baissant les yeux.

-Les sept dragons! Nos quatre héros avaient crier en même temps. Ici?

-Ben…oui.

-Mais pourquoi?

-Parce que je les déteste! S'écria Olivier des larmes dans les yeux, ils m'ont pris mes frères! S'ils n'avaient pas envoyé leurs démons ce jour là…

La voix d'Olivier se brisa tandis qu'il éclatait en sanglots. Un silence choqué plana quelques secondes puis Rei serra le garçon dans ses bras, le laissant pleurer, car lui aussi comprenait ce qu'il ressentait, ces maudits dragons avaient aussi brisé sa vie.

-Qu'est-ce qu'on fait? Demanda Tyson peut après qu'Olivier est cessé de pleurer.

-Il est trop jeune pour rester seul, admit Kai.

-Oh onegai, laissez-moi venir avec vous! Supplia t-il.

-Bon c'est d'accord, soupira le ténébreux, mais tu devras te rendre utile si tu veux venir avec nous!

-Promis!

-Et nous voilà avec un nain de jardin de plus!

-Tyson!

-Je suis pas petit!

-Nain de jardin, nain de jardin!

-Tyson t'a pas honte, sourit Max.

-Nan.

-Et nous voilà repartit! Sourit Rei.

Fin du chapitre quatre!

Alors vous avez aimez, détestez? Faîtes le moi savoir, mettez-moi des reviews!

Prochain chapitre : Un lourd secret ou souvenirs de Kai Hiwatain.

1 : J'ai faim !

2 : Avec tous les combats entre les deux frères c'est indispensable!


	5. Chapter 5

Titre : Beyblade version héroic fantasy

Ficteuse : Alvis hamilton

Disclamer : …pas à moi….pourquoi, je les veux!

Merci à ceux et celles qui m'ont laisser des reviews, vos encouragements me vont droit au cœur.

Je tiens à dire que je n'écris pas mes chapitres en avance et que c'est pour ça que je ne poste pas très souvent, gomen!

Chapitre 5 : Souvenirs de Kai.

Forêt de Seigaku 14h30

-Où on va? Demanda Olivier en tournant la tête vers Kai, faisant voler ses longs cheveux verts (1).

-A la montagne interdite, c'est là-bas que doivent se trouver les sept dragons.

-Ok, on y va et on les écrase!

-Qui te dis qu'on va te laisser te battre, sourit Tyson, t'es trop petit pour ça.

-Hein, répète un peu ça tyson!

-Eh c'est quoi ça? Interrogea Rei, en montrant un grand lac qui se trouvait devant eux.

-C'est le lac Hyotei, répondit Max.

-Cool, on peut y faire une pose? Demanda Rei

-Non.

-Mais…Kai! Steuplait! Le supplia Rei en faisant des yeux de chiens battus.

-Ouais, onegai, murmura Olivier en se mettant à côté du garçon.

-J'ai dit n…, répliqua Kai avant de regarder les deux garçons, bon…mais pas plus d'une heure, alors.

-Yatta! Crièrent les deux enfants avant de se précipiter vers le lac.

-Quels gosses, ne put s'empêcher de sourire Tyson.

-T'es pas mieux je te signale, soupira Kai.

Tyson s'assit sur l'herbe pour parler avec Max , tandis que Kai s'allongeait sous un arbre pour se reposer.

Quelques minutes plus tard

Kai s'était presque endormit, quand il sentit une chose de mouiller lui tomber dessus, suivit d'une autre.

-Y pleut? Demanda t-il en ouvrant les yeux pour voir Rei et Olivier, qui étaient trempés de la tête aux pieds.

-T'es réveiller Kai?

-Mais, attendez ne me dites pas, murmura Kai en se passant la main sur le visage, que vous êtes allés vous baigner tout habiller dans le lac quand même?

-Ben si, répondit Olivier, puis sentant que son aîné allait se fâcher, mais on a enlevé nos chaussures avant.

-…MAX, TYSON!

-Oui?

-Vous auriez pas pu les surveiller?

-De quoi tu parles? Demanda Max, oh mais….

-Exactement ces crétins sont allés se baigner tout habiller dans le lac!

Max réprima son fou rire puis appela les deux garçons pour les sécher, tandis que Kai, songeur se rappelait de certaines choses.

Flash back

il y 8 ans Château de Mr. Hiwatain

-Vous n'avez pas honte, cria un homme d'environ cinquante ans assez derrière son bureau en regardant deux garçons de huit et onze ans couverts de boue, tenter de vous enfuir en sautant dans les douves du château, du deuxième étage, vous auriez pu vous tuez!

-Mais grand-père…Tenta le plus jeune.

-Non! Tais-toi Tyson, à partit d'aujourd'hui plus de tentatives d'évasion, c'est bien compris?

-Oui, grand-père, soupirèrent les deux garçons.

-Maintenant sortez de mon bureau, j'ai des affaires à régler.

A peine sortit les deux garçons éclatèrent de rire, tout en courant dans leurs chambres.

Flash back 2

7 ans plus tard au château à minuit.

-Mais t'es taré, murmura Tyson, on est au deuxième, t'espère quand même pas sauter d'ici?

-Mais si, répliqua Kai, il nous suffit de sauter dans les douves, on l'a déjà fait.

-Tu blagues là?

-Non, tu te rappelles pas, tu devais avoir 7 ou huit ans à l'époque, même que j'avais dut te pousser pour que tu plonges.

-Ah ça me revient! On s'était tapés deux jours enfermer dans nos chambres par ta faute.

-Ouais c'est le passé tout ça, sourit-il en poussant son frère par la fenêtre avant de le regarder atterrir dans l'eau, mais rien à faire c'est toujours aussi drôle, dit-il avant de sauter à son tour.

Fin du flash back

-Bon on repart maintenant? Demanda Tyson.

-On est prêt, sourirent Rei et Olivier qui étaient secs, en route pour l'aventure !

-Il y a le village Yasuchi pas loin. Là-bas nous pourrons peut-être trouver un guide pour nous conduire à la montagne.

-Si tu le dis, soupira Kai en attrapant son sac à dos.

Village Yasuchi 17h00

-Bonjour Monsieur, sourit Max en s'adressant à un homme qui conduisait une carriole, nous cherchons un guide pour nous conduire à la montagne interdite.

-A la montagne interdite? Eh ben mon ptit gars si tu cherches vraiment un guide, va voir Katia, elle habite la maison à l'autre bout du village, elle acceptera peut-être de vous y emmenez.

-Merci monsieur, bon les amis, nous n'avons plus qu'a aller trouver cette Katia.

Fin du chapitre 5.

Je sais c'est court, mais vous aurez bientôt le prochain.

Fiche personnage

Katia

16 ans

1m65

Orpheline

Description : Elle a les yeux noisettes, des cheveux bruns et bouclés lui arrivants à la taille. Katia porte une grande tunique bleu clair qui lui arrive aux genoux avec une grande ceinture violette, des bottines grises et des tas de bracelets multicolores.

Caractère : Lunatique quoique plutôt joyeuse.

Arme : Maîtrise la magie blanche.

1 : il a les cheveux aux épaules comme dans la saison trois.

Alors vous avez aimez, détestez? Faîtes le moi savoir, mettez-moi des reviews!


	6. Chapter 6

Titre : Beyblade version héroic fantasy

Ficteuse : Alvis hamilton

Disclamer : Les personnages de Beyblade ne m'appartiennent pas mais takao est ma création.

Merci beaucoup pour les reviews.

Ce chapitre est dédicacer à Katia pour ses précieux encouragements.

Fiches personnages

Katia Mizuki

16 ans

1m65

sœur de Mystel, et sœur adoptive de Brooklyn et de Takao

Description : Elle a les yeux noisettes, des cheveux bruns et bouclés lui arrivants à la taille. Katia porte une grande tunique bleue clair qui lui arrive aux genoux avec une grande ceinture violette, des bottines grises et des tas de bracelets multicolores.

Histoire : inconnue pour le moment

Caractère : Lunatique quoique plutôt joyeuse.

Arme : Maîtrise la magie blanche.

Mystel Mizuki

14 ans

1m64

petit frère de Katia, et frère adoptif de Takao et Brooklyn

Description : Il a les yeux marrons, les cheveux blonds en bataille, et la peau mate. Mystel est vêtu d'un pantalon beige et d'un haut assortit à manches courtes avec un sablier dans le dos et des sandalettes noires.

Histoire : inconnue pour le moment

Caractère : Mystel est l'exemple type du bon grand frère, gentil et protecteur envers ses deux cadets.

Arme : inconnue

Takao Mizuki

11 ans et demi

1m58

Sœur jumelle de Brooklyn et sœur adoptive de Katia et Mystel

Description : Elle a les cheveux roux qui lui arrivent au milieu du cou et les yeux bleus azur, un short bleu clair et un haut sans manches noir avec une petite veste à manches courtes bleue foncée. Ainsi qu'un bandana bleu clair attaché autour de son cou. Takao a aussi des bottines oranges.

Histoire : Takao a perdue ses parents qui ont été tués dans un incendie et elle a été recueillie avec son frère par la jeune Katia il y a moins d'un an.

Caractère : Takao est une enfant pleine de d'énergie qui adore s'amuser, mais elle est très intelligente et sait se montrer sérieuse quand il le faut, elle est habituer à protéger Brooklyn depuis son enfance, même de ses propres parents qui le haïssaient.

Arme : pouvoirs psychiques.

Brooklyn Mizuki

11 ans et demi

1m58

Frère jumeau de Takao et frère adoptif de Katia et Mystel

Description : Il a les cheveux roux qui lui arrivent au milieu du cou et les yeux bleus azur, un short orange clair et un haut sans manches marron avec une petite veste à manches courtes orange. Ainsi qu'un bandana bleu clair attaché autour de son cou. Brooklyn a aussi des bottines bleues claires.

Histoire : Brooklyn a perdu ses parents qui ont été tués dans un incendie et il a été recueilli avec sa soeur par la jeune Katia il y a moins d'un an.

Caractère : Brooklyn est un garçon calme et effacé qui ne parle plus depuis la mort de ses parents, il ne supporte pas d'être éloigné de sa sœur et quand elle ou Mystel et Katia sont en danger il est capable d'attaquer toutes les personnes présente sans réfléchir et de provoquer de véritables massacres.

Arme : pouvoirs psychiques.

Place au chapitre 6 : Une guide étrange!

Village Yasuchi 18h00

-Alors, commença Max, d'après ce qu'a dit l'homme de tout à l'heure, nous ne sommes plus très loin.

-Cool, sourit Tyson, j'ai hâte d'arriver j'ai F…

-Faim, on est au courant, l'interrompit Kai en soupirant, tiens c'est là, non? Dit il en montrant une maison qui se trouvait tout au bout du chemin.

C'était une jolie petite maison blanche de deux étages, à côté l'on pouvait même distinguer un petit potager. Kai s'avança avant de toquer à la porte il y eu un silence, puis le porte s'ouvrit à la volée et il se la prit de plein fouet. Une jeune fille brune apparût alors sur l'encadrement de la porte visiblement en colère.

-Mystel combien de fois je t'ai dit de renter à…Elle s'interrompit pour regarder nos héros puis son expression de colère disparut tout de suit, oups excusez-moi je vous avais pris pour quelqu'un d'autre.

-Ce n'est rien, répondit Kai, en se décollant de la porte mais faîtes plus attention la prochaine fois.

-Oh, vous étiez derrière, summimasen je ne vous avais pas vu, mais pourquoi êtes-vous venus ici?

-Nous cherchons un guide et on nous a conseillé de venir vous voir, sourit Max.

-Oh quelle coïncidence je suis libre en ce moment, entrez donc, mon nom c'est Katia.

Elle conduisit nos cinq héros jusqu'à une grande pièce qui devait lui servir de salon, elle les fit s'asseoir puis ils lui expliquèrent pourquoi ils avaient besoin d'elle.

-Je vois, murmura t-elle pensivement, je me ferais une joie de vous accompagner jusqu'à la montagne maudite.

-C'est vrai? Sourit Max, quelle bonne nouvelle, mais tu vis seule ici Katia ?

-Non, j'ai un petit frère nommé Mystel mais il est sortit, je vous le présenterais ce soir.

-Et nous? Demanda une enfant aux cheveux roux en entrant dans la pièce, elle était suivit par un autre enfant qui lui ressemblait beaucoup et qui lui tenait la main.

-Ah, voici ma sœur adoptive, elle a onze ans et s'appelle Takao, à côté c'est son frère jumeau Brooklyn.

-Bonjour, lança joyeusement Takao, ravie de vous rencontrer.

-Salut Takao, salut Brooklyn, répondirent Olivier et Rei d'une même voix.

Takao sourit encore plus et Brooklyn se contenta de leur faire un petit signe de la main.

-Brooklyn, le réprimanda Katia, tu pourrais être plus poli.

Il hocha distraitement la tête avant de regarder Takao, cette dernière lui sourit et expliqua aux autres :

-Mon frère et moi avons perdu nos parents il y a 11 mois, depuis cette date mon frère n'a plus jamais parler…

-Plus jamais, répéta Rei, mais pourquoi?

-Parce que…C'est lui qui a mit le feu à notre maison, murmura t-elle sombrement.

-Quoi?

Tous avaient crier en même temps, Brooklyn voulut partir mais sa sœur ne lâcha pas sa main.

-Il y a une très bonne explication, les jumeaux portent malheur dans notre village. Et en général on tue le deuxième né, mais ma mère à eu pitié et a gardé mon frère, mais notre père…si je peux appeler ça un père d'ailleurs, a passer son temps à le maltraiter, et ma mère ne réagissait même pas, alors un jour quand je suis rentré de l'école, Brooklyn avait mis le feu à la maison. Mes parents et lui étaient à l'intérieur, mais plutôt que d'aller chercher de l'aide comme me criait de faire mon père du deuxième étage, j'ai courut dans le salon, là où Brooklyn avait déclencher le feu. J'ai eu un peu de mal, mais nous nous en sommes sortit tous les deux, et nous sommes rester là à écouter les cris de nos parents nous suppliant tandis que nous étions incapables de réagir puis finalement des villageois alertés par les cris sont venus mais il était déjà trop tard…Après on a été traité d'assassins et Katia et Mystel nous ont recueilli.

-Quelle histoire, murmura Olivier les larmes aux yeux, mais toi tu n'as pas été aussi marqué de ton frère?

-Brooky était déjà un peu différent avant ça, à cause de tout ce qu'il a subit, et de nous deux c'est moi l'aînée alors c'est à moi de le protéger c'est pour ça que je me dois d'être forte.

-Tu es très courageuse, admit Tyson.

-Tadaima!

-Tiens voilà Mystel, sourit Katia tandis que les jumeaux s'asseyaient à leur tour.

-Bonjour onee-chan, sourit ce dernier, salut les petits monstres, dit-il à l'adresse des jumeaux, tiens nous avons des invités, c'est tellement rare en ce moment.

-Ils veulent que je les conduise à la montagne maudite, demain.

-Bien, Takao viendra avec toi, alors?

-Evidement, et toi tu resteras ici avec Brooklyn.

-Cool, la montagne maudite, sourit Takao, Brooklyn? Pourquoi tu tires ma manche comme ça? Tu veux venir avec nous?

Son frère hocha la tête tandis que Katia soupirait.

-Brooklyn, tu n'as pas besoin d'être accroché à Takao en permanence laisse là vivre un peu! Tu as onze ans maintenant tu peu te débrouiller seul, et puis un jour viendras où ta sœur ne sera plus là!

-Katia! S'était Mystel qui avait crier, ne lui dit pas des choses pareilles!

-Eh pourquoi? S'énerva Katia, si jamais on le laisse faire il va passer sa vie a suivre Takao et à lui pourrir la vie!

-C'est faux, s'écrira Takao, Brooklyn ne me pourrira jamais la vie, alors demain c'est soit il vient avec nous, soit tu iras seule!

-Mais…

-Je ne l'abandonnerais plus jamais, je ne veux plus qu'il souffre…mon seul but est de le protéger et pour ça il faut qu'il soit avec moi! S'exclama t-elle sous le regard admiratif de son frère et des autres.

-Je vois, bon on dirait que je n'ai pas mon mot à dire alors, soupira Katia, mais dans ce cas nous irons tous, toi aussi Mystel, ajouta t-elle à l'adresse de son cadet.

-Si c'est régler on va jouer, sourit la rousse en sortant suivit de très près par Brooklyn, Olivier et Rei.

-Elle a une forte personnalité.

-Tu as raison Kai, répondit Mystel, elle a aussi un grand cœur, et puis…elle est persuader que son frère reparlera un jour…

-Et toi qu'en penses tu? Demanda Max.

-Avec le temps peut-être que sa voix reviendra, mais je ne suis sur de rien.

-Qui veut du thé? Interrogea Katia, en revenant avec un plateau.

-Moi!

Fin du chapitre 6

Et bien c'est le plus long chapitre que j'ai écrit, et j'en suis assez fière, en tout cas tous les personnages importants sont présents maintenant, c'est pas trop tôt!

Bon mettez pleins de reviews si vous voulez que je mette le prochain chapitre!


	7. Chapter 7

Salut la compagnie ! Je suis de retour avec le chapitre 7 de Beyblade Version Heroic-Fantasy ! Je sais j'ai mis du temps mais je suis très prise par mes cours et mes autres fics, gomen nasai !

Disclamer : A….Moi ! Comment ça rêve pas coco….Bouh méchants ! Bon alors pas à moi…..

Merci pour vos reviews….ça me fait super plaisir !

Fiche personnage :

Hitomi Naka

12 ans

1m64

Orpheline

Description : Hitomi à les yeux marrons et les cheveux bruns rattachés en une natte qui lui arrive en bas du dos. Elle porte un haut à manches courtes vert et un short jaune assortit, ainsi qu'une paire de sandales grises.

Arme : épée de cœur et bouclier de cristal

Histoire : inconnue

Caractère : sûre d'elle et assez excitée.

Chapter 7 : La magicienne !

Nos héros partirent le lendemain matin pour la montagne interdite appelée aussi Montagne Akrisan…

-C'est quand qu'on part ? Geignit Tyson, impatient d'aller régler leurs comptes aux 7 dragons.

-Bientôt alors tiens-toi tranquille….On attend encore les jumeaux…..ils sont partit chercher à manger…Soupira Kai.

Quelques secondes plus tard Takao et Brooklyn arrivèrent devant eux les bras chargés de nourriture.

-Tiens Mystel, tiens-moi ça deux minutes.

-Mais ?

-Et voilà les maudits ! On les a enfin rattraper !

Tous se tournèrent vers celui qui avait parler, c'était un jeune garçon d'une douzaine d'années, suivit par une petite bande d'autres enfants du village.

-Firlos….Toujours pas lasser à ce que je vois….Sourit Takao.

-Sale petite….

Il n'eut pas le temps d'achever sa phrase qu'un coup de pied en pleine tête le fit tomber à la renverse.

-Oh….pas lui, gémit un des gamins en serrant les dents.

-Pfff, soupira Firlos en se relevant, le monstre est de retour, ça m'aurait étonner, et tu vas nous faire quoi Brooklyn, nous tuer ? Comme t'a fais avec tes parents ?

Cette fois le coup vint de Salima qui l'attrapa par la gorge et qui le souleva de façon à ce que ses pieds ne touchent plus le sol.

-Retire….ta…phrase…TOUT DE SUITE !

Le ton était si froid que son adversaire ne put s'empêcher de trembler légèrement.

-Sinon…Tu feras quoi ?

-Je te tuerais….Ou mieux je te ferais souffrir pour toutes les fois ou tu as lancer des pierres à mon frère.

-Ok, j'me calme mais tu me lâche! Murmura son adversaire terrifier par son regard.

-Brooklyn, vient les autres nous attendent, répondit t-elle en laissant Firlos tomber au sol.

-Ils passèrent tout les deux à côté de lui sans lui accorder le moindre regard.

-Eh ben dis donc, murmura Max à Tyson, ils n'y vont pas de main morte.

-Je vois ça.

-Partons, sourit Katia.

1 heure plus tard : route de la foret

-M'ennuie, gémit Olivier, c'est quand qu'on arrive ?

-Bientôt, sourit Katia, nous allons bientôt tomber sur Hitomi, la première des dragons !

-Elle est forte ?

-Oui, Rei, très forte.

Quelques minutes plus tard alors qu'ils marchaient une jeune fille atterit brusquement devant eux.

-Bonjour ! Vous êtes venus vous battre ?

-Oui, tu es Hitomi?

-Oui, qui vais-je affronter ?

-Moi, sourit Tyson.

-Bien, bonne chance mon pauvre…

-Je vais t'écraser !

-Rêve, EPEE ET BOUCLIER !

Une épée blanche apparut dans sa main, ainsi qu'un bouclier transparent. De son côté Tyson appela Dragoon. Puis les deux combattants se mirent en place et commencèrent à s'affronter. Tout deux étaient d'un niveau très proche bien que Tyson semblait avoir un peu plus d'expérience. Il esquivait plus facilement les coups.

-Alors c'est qui, qui va perdre ?

-Rahh ! Bouclier !

L'épée de Tyson heurta le bouclier d'Hitomi, et les deux armes se brisèrent sur le coup.

-Mon épée !

-Aie ! Mais je suis avantagée maintenant j'ai encore mon épée et toi pas.

-Grrr ! Ne crois pas ça !

Tyson se releva et fonça sur elle de toutes ses forces, la faisant tomber et lâcher son épée.

-Maintenant on est à égalité !

-Hors de question que je perde !

-Moi aussi !

-On fait ça en un coup ?

-Ok !

Tout les deux prirent de l'élan puis se foncèrent dessus poing lever. Le choc fut assez violent et les deux tombèrent….Tyson se releva mais pas Hitomi….Il avait gagner.

-Bravo! Hurla Rei.

-Ca va? Ne put s'empêcher de demander Kai.

-Oui…et….et elle?

-Elle est encore en vie, murmura Max.

-Emmenons la avec nous….

-Tyson !

-Pourquoi? Demanda Takao.

-Elle…a fait exprès de perdre…

-Quoi? Hurla Olivier.

-Emmenons la!

Pour toute réponse Kai prit la jeune fille dans ses bras et ils se remirent en route, tandis que Max et Mystel aidait Tyson à marcher.

FIN DU CHAPITRE 7

Et voilà! Bientôt le 8 !


End file.
